


так будет всегда

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: AU Сhallenge 2017 [5]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: на тему ау-чллнджа "мафия"





	так будет всегда

Над грязью да поднимутся двое, и так будет всегда: наденут маски, возьмут в руки оружие и будут кружить, не решаясь вступить в схватку. Имя — все, что есть у Артура, и оно теперь кажется смешным, но не смешнее прозвища брата его отца. Отца давно нет, но есть Артур, и есть Вортигерн, или как он там хочет, чтобы его называли. Видит бог, Артур не хотел войны; Артур ночевал в бараках, тренировался с друзьями на заднем дворе пустовавшего склада и перебивался мелкими не вполне законными сделками — и прибыли вполне хватало, чтобы помогать девочкам из борделя в соседнем квартале да кое-что оставлять себе до лучших времен. В общем, особо никогда не высовывался из своей грязи. Но потом появился Вортигерн, черт бы его побрал, со всей своей свитой черноногих ублюдков, развалился в единственном кресле бедной комнатушки Артура, закинув ногу на ногу, и сделал предложение, от которого нельзя было просто так отказаться. Тогда Артур и узнал о криминальном наследстве, оставленном ему отцом, которого он никогда не видел. Чутье никогда не обманывало Артура и сейчас подсказывало, что соглашаться на какие-либо условия этого человека — все равно что класть голову на плаху, а заодно тащить за собой на тот свет и всех своих близких.

От таких, как Вортигерн, далеко не убегают.

Артур пытается спасти хоть кого-нибудь, но слишком быстро становится слишком поздно, и пути назад уже нет. 

Остается только смотреть в неприятные глаза Вортигерна, обладающего достаточной властью, чтобы раздавить полгорода одним движением руки, сверкающей старомодными и нелепыми перстнями. В этом и его главная ошибка: он достаточно старомоден, чтобы вести беседы один на один. И когда наступает нужный момент, Артур слышит крики дикой птицы где-то над крышами, но, скорее всего, это просто вороньё, кружащее над мусорными свалками в переулке. Артур успевает достать нож из голенища ботинка — старая привычка. Металл блестит на случайном всполохе солнца, а затем мягко входит прямо Вортигерну в сердце. Не видно крови — только тело опадает ему на руки, и Артур опускает его на сбитый асфальт.

Теперь у Артура — новое наследство.


End file.
